


Kiss It All Better

by MaxMattel666



Series: Podium Family Fluff [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Victor, Basically Victor punches a creep in the face, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fighting, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Papa Victor, Podium Family, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Pup Yuri, Rated For Violence, Scenting, family au, mama yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: A creep tries hitting on Yuuri and learns the hard way that one does not disrespect Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov, unless of course, they don't value their life.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Podium Family Fluff [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662529
Comments: 25
Kudos: 727





	Kiss It All Better

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know I said alpha mode Viktor would be up next week but I lied and I'm posting it literally two days after I posted my last podium family fic because I couldn't help myself. Plus, a lot (a lot!) of people have been asking for some BAMF Viktor and well here you go my children lol. It's not super long but I hope that you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Rated T for language and violence (seriously this dude says some mean things about Yuuri and Yuri so just be careful). 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed and let me know if you have any suggestions! I hope you all are doing well and staying safe. P.S. if you like fluffy stuff and like Haikyuu!! please go check out the fic I just posted featuring UshiTen and Goshiki because it's super soft with some family feels

Yuuri and Yuri were standing at the corner by the rink waiting for Viktor when a stranger came up to them, eyeing Yuuri oddly. They had stayed late for practice, and recently had taken to parking in the parking complex down the block rather than by the back of the rink so that the media wouldn’t swarm the place hoping to catch a glimpse of the podium family. But it was late, the sun had already set and the streets were mostly empty so it made Yuuri jump when there was suddenly an unfamiliar alpha in his personal space. 

“Are you here alone?” The man asked, giving the Japanese omega a once over. 

“Oh, no, my mate is just getting the car,” Yuuri stuttered, taking a step back from the stranger. 

“Really? Your alpha just left you out here to fend for yourself?” The alpha asked as he moved around Yuuri like he was circling him. 

“Piss off,” Yuri scoffed, crossing his arms as he unconsciously stepped closer to his dam. 

“What a pretty little thing,” the man leered, ignoring the agitated teen’s comment as he stepped further into Yuuri’s personal space and made a move to grab him by the chin. 

The man reached out just as Viktor pulled up with his pink Cadillac. The silver haired skater quickly put the car in park and rushed out to his husband with his jaw clenched. 

“Keep your filthy hands off my mate,” Viktor growled, stalking up to the unknown alpha. 

His eyes were narrowed, his shoulders were squared, and his knees bent slightly as if he was anticipating a fight. Viktor’s usual scent of pine and raspberry jam smelled more like firewood as he stood next to his husband. Viktor was a protective person, anyone who knew him knew that. Despite his exuberant personality he did like to keep his home life relatively private from the public and ever since the incident with one of Yuri’s Angels, he had become even more protective. He had waited so long for Yuuri, and really for Yuri too. He had waited so long to have his own family that he had promised himself he would never let anything tear them apart. So what if it made Viktor come across a little jealous or over protective? Yuuri was his true mate and Yuri was their pup, he’d do anything for them. 

So when the strange man smirked and said, “Your mate, hmm? Could you not find a nice Russian omega to settle down with so you went and got yourself some mail order bride?” Viktor saw red. 

“You’re going to want to step down,” Viktor warned through gritted teeth. It was talking all the self control he could muster to stop himself from attacking the man in front of him. 

“Why would I want to do that?” The stranger said, cocking his head to the side. “Oh look, you’ve got a mangey little pup following you around too. He doesn’t look like he’s yours. Couldn’t even give your omega a real pup, huh?” 

“He is my pup, you ignorant bastard,” Viktor let out a deep and violent growl as he leaned forward into the trespassing alpha’s space. 

Viktor’s heart was pounding and it felt like his whole body was on fire, his instincts were screaming at him that someone was threatening his family, and that he had to protect his mate and their pup. His knuckles were white at the force he was clenching his fists. 

Yuuri moved behind his mate hastily, grabbing Yuri’s arm to tug him behind Viktor as well. Yuri grabbed a fistful of his dam’s jacket and pressed close into his side. Yuri pushed down the whine that tried to escape at the comment and buried his face against Yuuri’s soft torso. The teen could feel the older skater shaking. 

“Aw, look at your little mismatched pack, what a damn shame,” the stranger mocked, still trying to rake his eyes over Yuuri even though he was half sheltered by Viktor’s body. “I bet that I could give you a real pup of your own, baby,” the man suggested grossly, licking his lips as he looked Yuuri up and down like he was a meal to be devoured. 

Viktor bared his teeth and downright snarled before lunging forward. He brought his fist back and sent it flying right into the other alpha’s face with a sickening crunch. The man was on the ground in an instant, one hand bracing himself in the sidewalk while the other held his now bleeding nose. 

Viktor moved over top of the man and stomped one foot on either side of his chest. He reached down and pulled the sleazy alpha up by his collar, “no one talks about my family like that, especially not the likes of you.” The silver-haired skater’s voice was pitched low and sounded downright menacing. 

His knuckles were white from the force of holding the older man up by his collar. Adrenaline coursed through his body at a rapid speed and he had to remind himself to hold back and not pummel the bastard to a pulp right there on the street. 

How dare he say such vile things about his beloved mate and their precious pup. Yuri was their son through and through, it didn’t matter that he wasn’t a product of the couple’s biology, he was theirs and that was all that mattered. Anyone who thought differently and spoke of it clearly didn’t value their lives. 

This man clearly didn’t because he looked up at Viktor, who was growling and holding him up by the collar, and spit in the skater’s face. Behind the fighting alphas Yuuri let out a little yelp and tugged Yuri even closer to him as they backed away a few steps. Yuuri had never seen Viktor in such a primal state, at least not outside of his rut, and never in this manner before. But his instincts told him that this encounter would probably end ugly, quite ugly. 

Viktor growled loudly, right close to the man’s face. The sleazy stranger just smirked, did he not know when to give up? Viktor had almost certainly already broken his nose and yet the other alpha dared look past Viktor, his eyes still seeking out Yuuri. Without thinking Viktor kicked upwards, kneeing the man under his jaw so hard that he was knocked out of Viktor’s tight grasp. 

Behind the fight Yuuri gasped quietly. He couldn’t see his mate’s face but he could smell the pheromones Viktor was emitting. The Russian skater smelled dangerous, like fire. Yuuri had always known that Viktor was strong, on more than one occasion he had picked Yuuri up and thrown him on their bed, albeit playfully of course. Viktor had even lifted Yuuri on the ice. But Yuuri had never seen Viktor display his strength in such a terrifying way. 

At Yuuri’s side Yuri had tucked his face into his dam’s shoulder at the first sickening crunch when Viktor had punched the other man in the face. The teen buried his nose in the warm fabric of his dam’s coat and forced himself to take deep steadying breaths to keep himself calm. He too knew that Viktor was strong and would do anything to protect their little family, but this was something new entirely and he was scared, remembering what happened the last time a stranger had gotten too close to him. 

Yuri had grown up watching his future sire take on criticism with well polished words and had watched him settle disputes on the ice, he never would have thought Viktor could be the kind of man to throw a punch. And yet, there was a part of Yuri that was rather glad for it, because he had practically seethed when that sleazy alpha had the audacity to approach his dam. So maybe it was a little jarring, but Yuri knew Viktor was only protecting them. 

The other alpha was now fully on the ground, whimpering in pain as Viktor stood over him. “You, get the fuck away from my pack,” Viktor warned. It almost sounded like a death threat. The usually calm and collected skater sounded ferocious, his gaze narrowed in on the strange alpha who dared disrespect the Katsuki-Nikiforov’s. Viktor wasn’t once to swear or even raise his voice, so the command made Yuuri shudder behind him. He just hoped the man had learned his lesson, would turn tail and run. 

Thankfully, that is exactly what the man did. He held his bloody nose and stumbled away as Viktor stood protectively in front of his mate and pup, growling lowly until the perpetrator was finally out of sight. It wasn’t until the man was gone that Viktor finally turned around, his eyes still blown wide from the adrenaline rush. 

“Yuuri, moya lyubov, are you alright?” Viktor asked frantically, taking his mate’s face in his hands gently. Yuuri nodded but Viktor could tell that the whole ordeal had shaken him up quite a bit. Viktor pressed their foreheads together and wrapped his arms around his mate tightly. 

“Let’s go home, hmm, Vitya?” Yuuri suggested softly as he swiped a thumb across his husband’s cheek. 

Viktor nodded after a moment and gently pulled his mate and pup into the car. They drove home in silence but Viktor could still hear the blood rushing through him and the quickened beating of his heart. He gripped the steering wheel with one hand and Yuuri’s thigh with the other. The Japanese omega laid his hand over top of his mate’s and tried his best to calm the older skater. 

As soon as the little family was back in their apartment, Viktor’s face fell. “I am so sorry I wasn’t here,” the alpha apologized, tugging Yuuri in close and pressing his face against the omega’s neck. After a few moments he pulled his face back and tilted his head to the side to allow his still shaken husband to scent him back. Yuuri pressed his face against the scent glands on Viktor’s neck and breathed deeply, mumbling a quiet “it’s okay,” as Viktor rubbed circled across the omega’s back. Yuri was still clutching his dam’s jacket, and Viktor used his other hand to wrap around the blonde’s shoulders, pulling his pup in as well. 

“I should have been there to protect you,” Viktor lamented through gritted teeth and he pulled his family even closer in against him. Yuuri had one hand rested on Viktor’s chest while the other one held onto Yuri. The three stayed like that for another minute or two before Yuuri finally began to feel settled. 

“It’s okay, Vitya,” Yuuri reassured softly. “We can go lay down, how does that sound?” Viktor just nodded against Yuuri’s neck. He could worry about calling Yakov and telling him about what had happened in the morning. All Yuuri wanted to do was take care of his husband and make sure that Yuri wasn’t too shaken up either. 

Viktor was still trembling when Yuuri sat him down on their bed. Viktor sat with his back against the headboard and held out his arms, gesturing for Yuuri to sit between his legs. Yuuri leaned into his husband’s protective arms, feeling Viktor’s chest rise and fall against his back. Yuri crawled in too leaning his side against his dam’s chest who petted his hair gently as the trio calmed down. Viktor still smelled more like firewood than his usual scent but Yuuri let it wash over him, a pleasant reminder that Viktor would always be there for him and their son. Viktor pressed soft kisses along the back of Yuuri’s neck as he held him tightly by the waist. 

“I would choose you no matter what, my Yuuri. Any lifetime, I know I would find my way to you,” Viktor breathed. He pressed his face against his mate’s neck and nosed at Yuuri’s throat. He wanted to make sure that his husband was absolutely covered in his scent, only then would his instincts be satisfied. He knew that they were home and that they were safe but his instincts were still flaring and he needed to keep his mate close. Yuuri tipped his chin back and allowed Viktor to scent him thoroughly as he held their pup close to his own chest. 

“Yuratchka,” the blonde perked up at the sound of his nickname. “You’re my pup, mine and Yuuri’s. You know that, right?” Viktor reassured, reaching around Yuuri to pet his pup’s hair gently. Yuri nodded. “I don’t care if I didn’t sire you because you’re my son regardless, and I know Yuuri feels the same way.” 

“Okay,” the blonde breathed quietly as he leaned into Viktor’s gentle touch. In a way it was hard for Yuri to believe that the hands gently carding through his hair had broken a man’s nose not only an hour ago. But instinctually the teen knew that the older skater was only protecting him and Yuuri, which Yuri was grateful for. As much as he loved Yuuri he knew he wouldn’t have been able to protect himself and his dam, so it was a great comfort to know that Viktor would be there for him, for their family. 

Viktor pressed a kiss against his husband’s temple, “I’ll never let anybody hurt you two, I promise.”


End file.
